Annoyance
by BlackGooseGirl
Summary: Sometimes, Renji could really annoy Ichigo. RenjixIchigo.


This was literally written in a few hours, but I like it and I'm quite proud of it. After all that fuss, with me pushing the Renji/Ichigo plot bunnies away, I saw these two images: http://www7a.biglobe.ne.jp/hi-jet/pic/koiichikiss2.html

http://www7a.biglobe.ne.jp/hi-jet/pic/koiichikorogari.html

And had to write this. So here we are! Please read and review. Helpful criticism is welcomed.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo was not patient, nor would he, as they said, 'suffer fools lightly'. If he was annoyed, he let you know loudly and/or physically (usually it was 'and'). This was probably why as soon as Renji had jumped through his window, a pencil came dangerously close to imbedding itself in the red-haired man's eye.

"What the hell?" To Renji's knowledge, he hadn't actually done anything yet, and while he could understand the action if he'd done something, he couldn't forgive pointless attacks. Lowering the hand holding the offending object, he sent a glare over to the boy sitting at the desk. With some surprise, he noted that Ichigo hadn't looked up from whatever he was doing: the thought of it being instinct annoyed Renji more. "What was that for?"

"Get out of here, Renji." Ichigo's voice was monotone, the calmness completely off for the furrowed browed boy. He still didn't look up, and Renji took that to mean that he wasn't that bothered whether he left or not – he chose to ignore the fact that he'd nearly been blinded by graphite.

"What's up with you?" Renji asked as he made his way over to the desk in order to see what was taking up Ichigo's attention. It appeared to be schoolwork; there were pages upon pages of kanji. Neatly written, too. Quick as a flash, Renji swiped them out from under him, holding them up with one hand as he push Ichigo's grasping fingers away with the other. "Are you doing _homework_?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, rather offended by the amazement in Renji's voice. "Yes." He ground out. "Unlike some people, _I_ can actually write. Now give me the paper back."

Renji wasn't going to let him get away with that crack. "I can write," he hissed, and then, to make up for the lame comeback, he held the papers further away. This was apparently the final straw for Ichigo; he stood up quickly, knocking the chair out from under him, his fists clenched by his side.

"Give it back, Renji," he growled. "That's an important project."

Renji waved the papers in front of Ichigo's face, reacting immediately when Ichigo tried the snatch them back. "No," he smirked. "This is boring."

There was a moment of silence as the two looked at each other, then Renji went down as Ichigo tackled him. They hit the ground with a 'thump' and in his shock, Renji let the papers scatter away from him. "Ah!" Ichigo yelled, and rolled off to get them, using his knees liberally in his attempt. He was back at his desk writing his next sentence before the stars had faded from Renji's eyes.

"You bastard!" Renji sat up, rubbing the back of his head. The glare sent towards Ichigo would have burnt the skin off anyone less. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't give them back." Ichigo said absently. For the next few seconds there was quiet, the only noise being the scratching of Ichigo's pen and Renji's angry breathing. Ichigo had just written the symbol for 'heart' when he felt a shift in Renji's energy: he glanced up just in time to see the other man come hurtling towards him. The resulting impact caused him to fly off his chair, the papers knocked off the desk and scattered around his bedroom. Once again, he hit the floor, only this time he was the one underneath. He was winded on contact and by the time his vision swam back he was well and truly trapped.

Renji was rather effectively holding him down with his body and, as Ichigo found out, no amount of struggling was going to make him move. One of Ichigo's arms was flung off to the side and was kept there by Renji's hand; the other was trapped between their bodies. "Renji-" He began, but was cut off as Renji's lips found his.

It was hard to remain angry when he was being kissed – hell, it was hard to even think. Unfortunately (for Renji), Ichigo had a good memory. As soon as those distracting lips left his, and Ichigo opened his eyes to see Renji _smirking_ at him, Ichigo remembered how he had ended up on the floor in the first place. He brought his knee sharply into contact with Renji's stomach, and as he reared back, howling in pain, Ichigo took the opportunity to push him off using his face.

Renji lay sprawled on his back, one hand still holding his stomach. Ichigo's breath was heavy as he sat up and buried his head in his arms. After a couple of minutes spent composing himself he got up and rounded up his papers. Renji simply watched as he retrieved the last one from the top of the wardrobe (he wondered how the hell it had gotten up there) and lay down on the floor, clear on the other side of the room – and then carried on writing as if nothing had happened.

"Damn idiot," Renji muttered as he pushed himself up and over. "Should know by now that one kick isn't going to stop me." He crawled over to the other boy, lying down next to him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was writing. "Still looks boring to me," he commented.

"Well, that's 'cause it is." Ichigo said around the pen sticking out of his mouth. "But it's important and due in tomorrow. Sensei will tear me a new one if I don't have it in"

"Oh." Renji sat up. Then he rested one arm on a brought up knee and leaned over Ichigo, putting all his weight on the other arm that lay on Ichigo's other side. He bared his teeth in an imitation of a smirk. "Never thought that Mr substitute shinigami would be scared of some woman teacher."

Ichigo nudged at the arm at his side with his elbow and carried on writing stuff down. Renji watched him for a while, but one of his major flaws (as Rukia would tell you) was that he was far too impatient, and watching Ichigo write was not something that peaked his interest. After looking around the room for something to do, of which there was nothing, he decided to annoy the boy underneath him. For pure entertainment, of course.

It started with air being blown onto the back of his neck. Ichigo shook his head, swatted Renji with his hand and even threatened him with Zangetsu: nothing worked. Finally, when Renji leant back down, Ichigo brought his head back so that it connected with the offending boy's nose. Renji fell back clutching at the bleeding appendage straight onto Ichigo's legs, who let out a similar yelp of pain and thrashed until he was free. He moved away slightly and got back to his project, ignoring the yells and curses coming from his companion.

"I hate you, you know." Renji's voice was muffled as he spoke through cupped hands and a considerable amount of blood. He leant his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the flow. "You're lucky you didn't break my nose."

"It's your own fault." There was a slight tenseness around Ichigo's shoulders, and his voice held a small amount of anger. Renji sensed victory in that. He was only annoyed that it hadn't come earlier. Ichigo must have more self control that he usually showed. "I told you to quit it."

His next attempt was sneakier. His hand brushed down Ichigo's spine, soft and teasing, so soft in fact that Ichigo at first thought that it was just a breeze coming in from the open window. When it came a second time, and this came much further down his spine, he wished he'd had the foresight to close the goddamn window. He moved slightly and glared at Renji, who was looking away. "Stop it." He hissed. Renji blinked at him in a terrible attempt at innocence. Ichigo sighed and turned back to his writing book: he really couldn't be bothered with protesting when this needed to be finished. Besides, when the brush came again a few seconds later, he found it was almost relaxing.

The tension in Ichigo's shoulders and back, and the worried expression on his face as he looked at the pad was enough for Renji to pause and decide that the boy needed break. He continued to brush his hand up and down Ichigo's spine, but when that no longer brought any response, he lowered his head to press kisses to the back of his neck. "Don't…Renji?" Ichigo murmured to no avail. Some kisses were light and he could barely feel them. Others were hard and urgent and they sent shivers down his spine. His breathing became erratic and he forced himself to stay calm and focus on the page in front of him.

His resolved snapped when he felt Renji's teeth scrape over his skin in order to leave bruising. "For _fucks_ sake, Renji!" He flipped over and, pulling Renji down by his t-shirt, forced his lips against Renji's. Renji's legs slid out from under him and he ended up propped up on his elbows as Ichigo took out all his annoyance on his lips. He vaguely noted that he should get the other boy angry more often if this was what would happen. He didn't fight back as Ichigo pushed his tongue past his lips, instead kissing back and pulling Ichigo closer by the neck. Ichigo wrenched away and began to lick his way down Renji's neck, before kissing back up and along his jaw line, quick kisses that left his gasping for more. The feeling only increased when Ichigo sucked at the hollow where his ear met his neck.

"Ichigo…" he ground out, and suddenly Ichigo's lips were back on his, sucking and pulling at his bottom lip. Renji's hands tangled in the hair at the bottom of Ichigo's head – they dug into the skin there as Ichigo bit down on his lip, the metallic tang of blood filling their mouths. Ichigo lapped at the cut a few times, brushed his hand over Renji's shoulders and then pulled away. "Happy now?" He muttered and pushed at Renji's chest, causing him to fall backwards so Ichigo could turn back over. Renji rolled his head to the side, feeling rather dazed, blood still smeared around his mouth. Rubbing at it with the back of his hand, he noted with dismay that the pen was back in Ichigo's hand.

It took a moment for his brain to begin functioning again, and a couple more for it to register what Ichigo had just said. "No." He said. Ichigo ignored him. "No, I'm not happy now." He could still taste the blood and fire, and most of all Ichigo, and right now this had surpassed distraction and was something much more. He stood up this time and stormed over to the writing boy. He kicked the pen out of his hand, sending it skittering across the floor and under the table. Ichigo glared up at him, but Renji just loomed over him. "Get up." He said, his voice allowing no argument. It was probably one of the few times Ichigo actually did as Renji told him, though it was more likely that it would be easier to fight if he was standing up.

Renji's hands fisted the material at his shoulders and pulled his face up to his. "Listen, you. I don't care if you have some dumb ass project due: you should have done it before hand. What I care about is the fact that you're not willing to follow up on what you just did."

Ichigo snarled at him and he began to see a little of the fighting power the other boy was famous for. "For the love of – Renji! I'm _busy_! I don't have time for-"

He stopped as he was pushed roughly against the nearest wall and held there by another mouth.

It was Renji he blamed the next day when he had detention because of a suspicious lack of homework.


End file.
